Mobile multi-function devices often include multiple microphones. The microphones may be used for a variety of functions, including placing phone calls and receiving voice commands. The use of multiple microphones may allow for a user or target audio source to be clearly heard when located in a variety of locations relative to the mobile multi-function device. For example, separate microphones may be located on the back and the front of the device such that audio in front or in back of the device may be clearly sensed by a respective microphone.
Although multiple microphones are useful, each microphone requires a separate hole or acoustic opening in the housing of the mobile multi-function device such that the microphones are exposed to the outside environment and allow the microphones to pick-up corresponding sounds. However, although multiple microphones are useful, forming a new opening in the housing for each microphone is aesthetically unappealing and adds additional complications in the design and construction of the housing.